


Scotch, Preso in Considerazione (Scotch, Considered)

by TheMajesticTrilobite



Series: Scotch [Traduzione Italiana] [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Italian translation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTrilobite/pseuds/TheMajesticTrilobite
Summary: In cui Lestrade prende una decisione.





	Scotch, Preso in Considerazione (Scotch, Considered)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, Considered (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337664) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> N.d.A.: Molte, molte grazie ad arctacuda per il lavoro di beta e a sensiblecat per il controllo della britannicità.
> 
> N.d.T.: Ed ecco che, mille anni dopo, riesce a caricare un'altra parte... scusate per l'attesa (chiunque ci fosse effettivamente in attesa)

Lestrade tornò a casa, ma fu la cosa più ridicola che potesse fare: non sarebbe mai riuscito a _dormire_ con la mente affollata com'era. Voleva parlare con qualcuno, anche di una sola parte di questa situazione, e le uniche persone a venirgli in mente furono la signora Hudson e John Watson. La signora Hudson gli avrebbe detto com'era bello che Mycroft Holmes aveva iniziato a baciarlo in angoli appartati, perché Mycroft Holmes era un brav'uomo e molto triste e solo, e Lestrade gli avrebbe fatto bene. Lestrade era certo che la signora Hudson avrebbe detto esattamente così.

Quindi decise di andare a trovare John invece. Solo che non sapeva dove John lavorasse.

Mandò un messaggio a Mycroft, un atto passivo-aggressivo in sé dato che sapeva che Mycroft odiava messaggiare, ma non aveva intenzione di _parlare_ a Mycroft al momento. _Dove lavora John?_

__

Mycroft gli rispose quasi immediatamente con l'indirizzo, e Lestrade lasciò il suo appartamento e andò a trovare John.

__

John lavorava in una clinica, la quale era piena di gente malata, e quando Lestrade chiese alla signora della reception di poter vedere il Dottor Watson lei lo guardò con aria stressata e gli disse che non poteva assolutamente trovare posto quel giorno, così Lestrade sventolò il suo distintivo e disse: “È una questione ufficiale della polizia.” La segretaria spaventata lo condusse immediatamente all'ufficio di John e cacciò fuori il paziente che stava visitando.

__

John lo guardò sorpreso. “Stai bene? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma.”

__

Non _c'era_ nessun fantasma, era quello il problema, ma quasi peggio di quello era l'altro suo problema. “Mycroft Holmes mi ha baciato,” disse, di punto in bianco, senza preamboli.

__

John per un momento lo guardò e basta, poi disse: “Co...cosa, non credo di averti...”

__

“Mi hai sentito bene,” gli disse Lestrade bruscamente, e cercò di trovare abbastanza spazio nel minuscolo studio di John per camminare avanti e indietro nervosamente.

__

“Ti ha _baciato_?”

__

“Sì.”

__

“Mycroft Holmes _bacia_ la gente?”

__

“È sorprendentemente bravo,” confessò Lestrade.

__

“È _bravo_ a baciare la gente? Ma pensavo che tu non fossi... insomma...”

__

“Non lo sono. Ma non sono sicuro che faccia differenza con gli Holmes. Come se tu non desideri che Sherlock ti avesse baciato contro un muro.”

__

John sembrò sul punto di provare a negarlo, solo per essere distratto: “Aspetta, ti ha baciato contro un _muro_?”

__

“Ho detto che mi ha baciato, no?”

__

“Pensavo che intendessi, che ne so, un bacetto sulle labbra prima di andare a lavoro.”

__

Lestrade lo guardò. “No. Non quel genere di bacio.”

__

John aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte mutamente. Poi riuscì a dire: “Che intendi fare?”

__

“Non ne ho idea.” Lestrade abbandonò il suo tentativo di passeggiare avanti indietro e invece si appoggiò contro la parete. “Speravo di non comportarmi come un dannato ragazzino, ma mi sa che è un po' troppo tardi per quello.”

__

John lo fissò dalla sua scrivania, poi disse, imbambolato: “Questa è la cosa più incredibile che io abbia mai sentito.”

__

Lestrade lo guardò e gli vennero in mente cose ancora più incredibili che avrebbe potuto dire a John rispetto al fatto che era stato baciato da Mycroft Holmes. E se glielo avesse detto e basta, qui, in questo ufficio? _Sherlock è vivo. Non è mai stato morto. Lo ha fatto per proteggerti._ Gliela avrebbe potuta dare in quel momento, con facilità, questa notizia su cui sapeva che John si ripeteva di non fantasticare nemmeno perché era una cosa morbosa. Ce l'aveva a portata di mano; gliel'avrebbe potuta dare col prossimo fiato.

__

Lestrade pensò all'immediatezza con cui Mycroft gli aveva detto dov'era John. Mycroft gli aveva chiesto di tenere il segreto, e lui avrebbe potuto essere qui, in quest'istante, a tradirlo e Mycroft non aveva cercato di fermarlo, in nessun modo, per niente. Gli aveva mandato il messaggio con l'indirizzo. E aveva lasciato il resto in mano a Lestrade.

__

Qualcosa nel grado di fiducia coinvolto in quell'atto da parte di Mycroft fece improvvisamente mancare il fiato a Lestrade. Non era una mossa di scacchi. Era più come aver tolto tutti i propri pezzi dalla scacchiera e semplicemente stare ad aspettare, sperando che la persona contro cui si stava giocando decidesse a sua volta di non giocare. La sua testa era un vorticare di emozioni contrastanti, ma da qualche parte emerse il pensiero, limpido e cristallino, che Mycroft Holmes gli aveva lasciato la scacchiera, con i pezzi da muovere come desiderava, e Lestrade in quel momento capì, con istinto infallibile, che Mycroft probabilmente non aveva mai riposto tanta fiducia in qualcuno prima di allora.

__

“Sembri veramente messo male,” gli disse John.

__

Il suo cellulare squillò, risparmiandogli la fatica di cercare di spiegare tutto quello che gli stava succedendo. Guardò lo schermo, sperando che non si trattasse di Mycroft, e infatti non lo era. Era Colin. Tirò un immenso sospiro di sollievo e disse a John: “Devo rispondere. Lestrade,” disse, rivolto al telefono.

__

“Ispettore,” disse Colin, con tono nervoso. “Va tutto bene?”

__

Perché tutti continuavano a pensare che non stesse bene? Si domandò Lestrade. “Sto bene. Perché? Cosa c'è?”

__

“È solo che non è qui signore, e nessuno aveva sentito niente, e l'Ispettore Capo Thomas ha detto che le aveva parlato questa mattina ma poi l'hanno vista uscire da qui di corsa, e, cioè, volevo solo accertarmi... che stesse bene.”

__

Il lavoro, pensò Lestrade. Si era completamente dimenticato del fatto che aveva un lavoro dove la gente si aspettava di vederlo. “Sì. Sto bene. Scusa. Mi sono distratto. Arrivo subito.” Attaccò il telefono e disse a John: “Devo andare a lavoro.”

__

“Ok,” disse John. La sua faccia era ancora in modalità di elaborazione. Assomigliava molto alla faccia che aveva avuto tutte le volte che Sherlock aveva fatto qualcosa di a malapena comprensibile. “Be'. È stata una bella chiacchierata. Dovremmo farlo più spesso.”

__

“Spero proprio di no,” disse Lestrade. “Qualche consiglio?”

__

John si fermò, chiaramente pensoso. E poi disse, lentamente: “Penso, se devo essere sincero, di essere geloso che ti sia beccato tu il fratello Holmes incline a fare la prima mossa.”

__

***

__

Colin lo tallonò fin dentro al suo ufficio, il che non sarebbe stato un problema se solo Lestrade non avesse lasciato tutti i documenti relativi alla “morte” di Sherlock Holmes sparpagliati sull'intera scrivania; appena se ne accorse cercò di raccoglierli tutti in una pila il più discretamente possibile.

__

“L'Ispettore Capo Thomas la stava cercando, signore,” disse Colin.

__

“Davvero?” disse Lestrade. Non era una cosa particolarmente auspicabile al momento, pensò.

__

E proprio allora, come se fosse stato chiamato, il suo capo bussò brevemente alla porta. “Eccoti qua,” disse, gioviale. “Ti ho cercato dappertutto.”

__

“Mi scusi,” disse Lestrade automaticamente. “Ero...” fece un gesto vago che sperava sarebbe stato interpretato come qualcosa di perfettamente rispettabile e non come _a farmi baciare dalla personificazione del governo britannico, dopo aver scoperto che aveva finto la morte di suo fratello._

__

“Potrei parlare un attimo col suo Ispettore, Sergente?” Thomas disse a Colin, il quale, ora con aspetto super-terrorizzato, annuì mutamente e si affrettò ad uscire dall'ufficio.

__

Thomas alzò le sopracciglia e chiuse la porta dell'ufficio di Lestrade. “Lo terrorizzi,” disse.

__

“Be', sono terrificante,” disse Lestrade, ancora in modalità automatica mentre il suo cervello cercava di prevedere di cosa si trattasse e come avrebbe potuto ribattere.

__

Thomas rise.

__

Lestrade mise in pausa le sue acrobazie mentali. “Ridono sempre tutti quando lo dico.”

__

Thomas gli sorrise. “Quella cosa di cui sei venuto a parlarmi stamattina.”

__

Proprio quando avrebbe voluto del tempo per riflettere sulla morte di Sherlock Holmes, il suo capo decideva che era il momento di mostrare interesse per la morte di Sherlock Holmes. Magnifico. Lestrade ignorò il fatto che era la causa del suo stesso male e disse semplicemente: “Sì?”

__

“Mi hai reso curioso, così ho indagato un po'. Molly Hooper ha firmato il certificato di morte, e il rapporto del medico legale.”

__

“Sì,” disse Lestrade, perché ne era consapevole.

__

“Sapevi che neanche lavorava quel giorno? Ha spinto via il medico legale di turno per occuparsi del cadavere. Ha insistito per occuparsene lei. Non ti sembra strano?”

__

Lestrade stette in piedi dietro alla sua scrivania e pensò. Se avesse detto _Sì, è strano,_ avrebbero portato Molly Hooper in centrale e, per quanto adorasse Sherlock e fosse determinata a salvarlo, Lestrade era certo di poterla far cedere con facilità. I muri della cospirazione avrebbero finito per iniziare a sgretolarsi. Avrebbero cercato di arrivare a Mycroft. Mycroft contro cui non sarebbe valso un mandato, sospettava Lestrade. Mycroft che con ogni probabilità ufficialmente neanche esisteva.

__

Aveva agito contro un amico già una volta. L'aveva fatto con dei dubbi, controvoglia, sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto. E si era ripromesso che non l'avrebbe fatto mai più.

__

“Non particolarmente, signore,” si sentì dire. “Era vicina a Sherlock. Non le piaceva l'idea che fosse qualcun altro a farlo.”

__

Thomas lo stava guardando attentamente. “Ne avete parlato?”

__

“Sì,” mentì.

__

“E pensi che non ci sia niente di strano?”

__

Lestrade sorrise serenamente. “Per nulla. Era solo una ragazza che lo amava. Tragico, ma non sospetto.”

__

“Be'.” Thomas si strinse un po' nelle spalle. “Se ne sei convinto. Era un _tuo_ amico.”

__

Un amico che in teoria era un impostore, ma non sembrava che Thomas la pensasse così, e Lestrade si chiese se Mycroft avesse cambiato l'opinione di Scotland Yard al riguardo, anche se non aveva cambiato le storie sui giornali.

__

“Ne sono convinto,” disse Lestrade.

__

Aspettò di vedere Thomas rientrare nel suo ufficio prima di prendere i documenti che aveva stampato e incamminarsi con nonchalance lungo il corridoio e su per due piani di scale. Si fermò e osservò l'uomo che sedeva più vicino al tritadocumenti, presumibilmente per assicurarsi che le prove non scomparissero misteriosamente e che le uniche cose distrutte fossero quelle che bisognava distruggere, cose con informazioni confidenziali. Non che triturare il certificato di morte di Sherlock Holmes lo avrebbe fatto scomparire, perché era lì, salvato in formato digitale, e chiunque lo poteva vedere. Era solo che non voleva che qualcuno scoprisse che l'aveva guardato _lui._

__

L'uomo seduto vicino al tritadocumenti ci stava provando con una bionda attraente, e a Lestrade sembrò l'occasione perfetta per passargli accanto diretto alla macchina.

__

“Oh,” disse quello, iniziando a voltarsi via dalla bionda.

__

“Tranquillo,” lo rassicurò Lestrade, sventolando i fogli. “Devo solo sbarazzarmi di un paio di cartelle mediche. Me la cavo da solo.” Gli fece l'occhiolino e indicò la bionda con un leggero cenno della testa.

__

L'uomo sorrise, grato della mancata interruzione, e Lestrade stette lì e passò ogni documento che aveva su Sherlock Holmes attraverso il tritadocumenti.

__

Poi tornò al piano di sotto e cercò Colin. “Devo prendermi il resto della giornata,” disse.

__

“Sissignore,” disse Colin, e poi, esitando: “Posso chiedere se va tutto bene, signore?”

__

“Tutto a posto,” gli assicurò Lestrade. “Va tutto bene. Solo... motivi personali.” Per la prima volta in assoluto a Lestrade tornò utile che l'adulterio di sua moglie fosse il segreto peggio tenuto della stazione, perché Colin distolse lo sguardo e farfugliò qualcosa di vagamente ben augurante che Lestrade non riuscì ad afferrare e che non ci teneva granché ad afferrare.

__

Guidò fino a casa di Mycroft, parcheggiò non più illegalmente del solito, e bussò alla porta con molta più calma di quanto avesse fatto prima quel giorno.

__

Il maggiordomo di Mycroft gli aprì, lo fece entrare e disse: “Non è qui.”

__

“Posso aspettare,” disse Lestrade, spostandosi senza esitazione nel salotto. Si sedette accanto al caminetto buoi e vuoto, e cercò di capire cos'era che voleva dire esattamente.

__


End file.
